Moon Viewing Megane-kun
by Ren-chan11111
Summary: Kau dan Midorima, dua orang yang bertolak belakang. "Bisa kau buatkan lagu untukku, Nanodayo?" Request dari Arisa Hamada-san, Reader x Midorima! DLDR! Ch 7/End Updated
1. Chapter 1

**Moon-Viewing Megane-kun**

**Kuroko no Basuke—Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Summary: Kamu dan Midorima Shintarou, adalah dua orang yang bertolak belakang. Midorima Shintarou, Shooter nomor Satu di Tim Basket Teikou, segudang prestasi, megane-tsundere, dan maniak Oha-Asa. Sedangkan kau, gadis biasa yang hobi membuat lagu dengan sebuah software, selalu ramai(baca: cerewet), dan susah diatur. "Bisa kau buat lagu untukku, Nanodayo?" (Reader x Midorima)**

**Note: Request dari Arisa Hamada-san, selamat membaca!**

**DLDR, KriSar please!**

**READERS POV**

_Tsugo yoku utsu sareteta sakkaku  
>Imi wo ushinatta kotoba to jikaku<br>Pokkari aita kono ana wa nidoto  
>Kaeshite to naki mayotta rotou<br>Mou iranai kara iru to jama dakara  
>Ii wa shinai kedo kikoeteru<br>Kono kimochi ga rikai deki masuka  
>Mou iya da<em>

(Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin—One of Repetition/Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu)

Aku mendengarkan lagu itu dengan penuh konsentrasi. Aku sangat menyukai lagu ini karena selain PV-nya yang keren, nadanya membuatku—entah kenapa—merasa terharu. "Jaa, aku akan membuat Kaito meng-cover-nya!" seruku penuh tekad, lalu membuka program Vocaloid yang kubeli beberapa bulan lalu, bersamaan dengan Voicebank-nya. Kaito—maksudku Kaito Shion—juga termasuk Vocaloid. Aku sedang konsentrasi saat seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemenku. "Siapa, sih?!" gumamku sambil mendengus, kesal karena waktuku terbuang. Dengan malas, aku beranjak menuju ke depan pintu apartemenku, lalu tercengang saat melihat segerombolan pria 'colorful' yang ada di depanku ini. "Ng... Ada apa, ya?" tanyaku sambil memaksa tersenyum. "Permisi, Nona," seorang pria bersurai merah menatapku dengan mata heterokrom-nya, membuatku sedikit ngeri. "Apa kau tahu apartemen Midorima Shintarou?" lanjutnya. "Midorima Shintarou yang berambut hijau itu, 'kan? Dia ada di sebelah apartemenku," jawabku. "Oh, terima kasih, Nona," sahut pria bersurai merah itu lagi. "Sama-sama," kataku, lalu menutup pintu begitu saja. BLAM!

"Akhirnya... Phuah!" gumamku sambil menempelkan pantatku ke sofa, lalu kembali ke pekerjaanku—meng-cover lagu One of Repetition dengan suara Kaito.

6_6

Esoknya...

"Mo-chan!" panggilku riang, memanggil Momoi Satsuki, sahabatku sekaligus manajer di Tim Basket Teikou. Momoi menoleh, lalu berlari mengahmpiriku sambil tersenyum. Uwah, _oppai_-nya bergerak-gerak(Readers: AUTHOR MESUM WOEY!). "Ah, akhirnya!" gumamnya senang. "Ada apa, Mo-chan?" tanyaku. "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, (name)-chan!" jawabnya sambil menarik tanganku, lalu berlari ke lapangan basket. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke lapangan basket. Setibanya disana, aku tercengang. Ada 5 orang yang kemarin mendatangi apartemenku. Para pria 'colorful' itu. "Tunggu sebentar, ya, (name)-chan!" kata Momoi, lalu berjalan meninggalkanku yang terpaku di depan pintu masuk lapangan basket. Aku tak bergerak sampai—

DUK~

Seseorang menabrakku. Aku berbalik dan mendongak. "Midorima?" tanyaku sangsi. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Nanodayo?" tanya Midorima balik dengan nada dingin. "Aku ditarik oleh Mo-chan, maksudku Momoi-chan, ke tempat ini. Katanya ada yang mencariku. Bagaimana denganmu?" sahutku. "Kalau aku memang anggota klub, Nanodayo. Kau ini kudet sekali, Nanodayo." JDER! Cemoohan Midorima langsung menusuk tubuh sampai berlubang. "Beraninya kau bilang aku kudet, dasar tsundere!" semburku kesal. Midorima terpancing!

"Diam kau, Jelek, Nanodayo!"

"Megane-tsundere!"

"Cerewet, Nanodayo!"

"_Number One Shooter_!"

"Itu pujian, Nanodayo!"

"AAAGH!" jeritku frustasi. Aku dan Midorima bertatapan sengit. Sangar. Atmosfer di sekitar kami menjadi gelap seketika. Aku mendekatkan wajahku kepada Midorima, Midorima mendekatkan wajahku kepadaku, terus-menerus, hingga..

BRUK! BRUK! CUP~

Aku melotot seketika. Tidak! Tidaaak! _FIRST KISS_-KUUUUU! _First Kiss_-ku direbut oleh si Hijau! Aku langsung mendorong Midorima kuat-kuat hingga pria itu jatuh terjengkang dan meringis kesakitan. Wajahnya semerah tomat, tapi aku yakin wajahku lebih merah dari wajahnya. Lalu aku menatap Momoi dan Aomine dengan pandangan membunuh. Merekalah yang mendorong aku dan Midorima hingga kami berciuman! "Hehehehehehehehehehehe..." Momoi dan Aomine tertawa hambar, sebelum akhirnya kabur karena kukejar mereka sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Biar saja! Karena mereka, _First Kiss_ yang kuimpikan dengan Kaneki-kun malah jadi dengan Midorima! Tidak! Aku tidak sudi! "KEMBALI KALIAN!" lolongku sambil berlari mengejar dua makhluk itu. Saat aku sudah hampir menggapai mereka, sebuah tangan kekar menarik tubuhku yang—baiklah, kuakui—kecil ini. Aku menoleh bingung. Seorang pria bersurai ungu mengangkat tubuhku begitu saja dengan wajah cuek, seolah dia hanya mengangkat sebuah bola basket. "Inyi pacalnya Mijochin?" tanyanya. Sontak wajahku semerah tomat(lagi). "Tentu saja bukan! Turunkan aku! HEI!" sahutku sambil meronta. Tapi, ugh, pria ini tidak peduli! Dia malah membawaku ke hadapan Midorima. "Mijochin, inyi pacaymu jaga, dong~ Kacian cama Minyechin, cuh," protesnya. "Di-dia bukan pacarku, Nanodayo! Mana mungkin aku mau dengannya?!" sangkalnya dengan wajah merah. "Siapa juga yang mau denganmu?" tanyaku sebal. Kami berdua kembali melakukan deathglare, dengan wajah merah yang super norak. "Hei, sudahlah. Atsushi, turunkan dia. Ngomong-ngomong, kau (fullname), 'kan?" tanya serorang pria bersurai merah. "Hmm. Kau—ah, bukan, kalian siapa, ya?" sahutku polos.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou."

"Kise Ryouta, ssu!"

"Kau tahu namaku, Nanodayo."

"Tidak ada yang tanya!"

"Aomine Daiki."

"Mulacakibala Atcuchi—nyam..."

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Aku ber-oh ria seraya berusaha menanamkan ingatan itu ke dalam otakku. Midorima menatapku lama. "Kau susah menghafal, Nanodayo? Ta-ta-tapi bukan berarti aku perhatian padamu, Na-Nanodayo!" kata Midorima. Aku menatap Midorima sebal. Anak ini maunya apa, sih? "Memang kenapa kalau aku susah menghafal, hah? Protes?" tantangku. Kami pasti sudah ber-deathglare lagi kalau Akashi tidak menengahi. "Sudahlah. Sekarang kita mulai latihan. Untuk (name), kau bisa menunggui kekasihmu di pinggir lapangan bersama Momoi," lerai Akashi. Aku mengangguk sebelum—eh? "Ke..kasih? kekasihnya siapa?" tanyaku bingung. "Sudah jelas, 'kan? Shintarou," sahut Akashi santai. "A-aku dan Midorima bukan sepasang kekasih!" protesku. "Sudahlah, (name)-chan. Akashi tidak suka dibantah," kata Momoi pelan. Aku menghembuskan napas kesal, lalu duduk di bangku yang terletak di pinggir lapangan. "Sejak kapan kau kenal Midorin?" tanya Momoi penasaran. "Sejak anak itu pindah ke apartemen sebelahku," jawabku. "Kau suka Midorin tidak?" goda Momoi. "Te-te-te-tentuu s-sssaja tttidak!" sahutku gugup. Momoi tertawa kecil, membuatku sebal. Akupun menggembungkan pipi, hal yang biasa kulakukan kalau sedang kesal. "Aduh~ Imutnya~~" komentar Momoi sambil menarik pipiku keras-keras, membuatku meringis kesakitan. "It-ta-ta-ta-tai~!" jeritku tertahan. "Kyaa~~~ (name)-chan pipinya lembut~ Aku jadi ingin memakanmu!" pekiknya sambil menarik pipiku semakin kuat. "Sakit, Mo-chan!" kataku. "Biarkan saja! Aku suka (name)-chan merasa kesakitan!" sahut Momoi sambil tertawa kecil. "YEPASCAN!" seruku. Akhirnya, Momoi melepaskan cubitannya. Aku mengelus pipiku yang jadi merah karena ditarik oleh Momoi. Sedangkan Momoi tampaknya tak terpengaruh dengan tatapanku. Apa mungkin anak ini tidak peka, ya?

"(name)."

Aku mendongak. Midorima lagi.

"Ayo pulang."

"Eh?"

"Apartemen kita berdekatan, jadi sekalian saja, Nanodayo."

"..."

"J-jangan salah paham! Aku hanya menawarkan saja, sekalian... Jadi bukan artinya aku peduli, Nanodayo!"

"Midorima..."

"...?"

"Kau mengajakku bercanda?!"

DHUAKKKKK!

Kise menghampiri Midorima yang terkapar setelah terkena tendangan mautku yang tepat di pipinya.

"Sungguh tragis nasib Romeo, ditendang oleh sang Juliet, ssu," komentarnya sok puitis.

DHUAKK!

"Sakit, ssu...," rintihnya.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon-Viewing Megane-kun**

**Kuroko no Basuke—Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**DLDR, KriSar please!**

**MIDORIMA POV**

Ukh, badanku... rasanya sakit sekali. Ini semua gara-gara (name)! Karena dia, banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Ramalan itu terbukti benar, aku harus menjauhi orang yang berzodiak (zodiakmu), kalau tidak aku akan mendapatkan kesialan! Tapi, kuakui aku juga merasa aneh, karena...

Saat ini aku pulang bersama dengannya.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa wajahku bisa jadi semerah ini. Padahal waktu aku pergi bersama gadis-gadis lain(i-ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!), aku tidak pernah seperti ini. Tidak dengan degupan jantung yang berdebar-debar seperti ini. Apa aku mulai—TIDAK! Tidak boleh! Gadis liar seperti dia, sama sekali bukan tipeku!(Author: Emang tipemu gimana?) Mana mungkin aku menyukainya?! Ah, rasanya aku mau muntah. Saat aku sibuk bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri, (name) mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatapku kesal. "Kenapa kau membuang muka?! Aku tidak akan membuat wajahmu bisulan, kok!" semburnya. "S-siapa yang membuang muka, Nanodayo?! Aku hanya menatap sekeliling saja, Nanodayo!" Uh, alasan yang aneh. "Kau bohong!" sahutnya. "Apanya?!" tanyaku. "Kau menatap sekeliling apanya?! Kau menutup mulutmu sendiri dan berkali-kali menggeleng seperti orang bodoh!" serunya. Ugh! Anak ini mengajakku bertengkar.

"Mati saja kau, Nanodayo!"

"Kau saja!"

"Sialan kau, Nanodayo!"

"Seenaknya! Kau yang sialan! Dasar megane-tsundere!"

"A-aku tidak tsundere, Nanodayo!"

"Orang yang mengelak disebut tsundere adalah tsundere sejati!"

"Kau membuatku kesal, Nanodayo!"

"Kau membuatku ingin membuat lagu yandere untukmu!"

Sampai disitu, aku terdiam. "Kau... bisa membuat lagu?" tanyaku sangsi. Terlihat siku-siku kekesalan menghiasi dahinya. "Kau meragukanku?!" tanyanya balik. "Aku hanya bertanya, kok!" elakku. "Apanya yang bertanya?! Kau terlihat seperti meragukanku, tahu!" tangkisnya. "Ma-maaf, Nanodayo," kataku. Aku menyerah. Wanita itu paling jago beradu argumen!

Malam harinya...

Saat aku sedang asyik belajar, samar-samar aku mendengar sebuah suara di apartemen sebelah, apartemen (name).

_..."Ningyou Kanchou" "Hakaba no Aruji"__  
>"Haguruma" "Matsu Mono" "Meikai no Nushi"<em>_  
>Subete no owari ga otozureta toki<em>_  
>Waratte iru no wa dare na no ka?<em>

(8 Vocaloid—Capriccio Farce: Clockwork Lullaby)

Uah, ternyata dia benar-benar hobi membuat—atau mengcover?—lagu. Aku akui aku yang salah... Karena lelah, akupun memutuskan untuk keluar apartemenku, memutuskan untuk melihat langit malam. Wah, malam ini bintangnya banyak sekali. Bulan purnama, pula.

LoL

**READERS POV**

Mataku terpaku menatap Midorima yang ada di luar, sibuk menatap langit malam. Surai hijaunya bergoyang pelan ditiup angin. Ah, pemandangan yang indah. Tidak, bukan Midorima, tapi bintangnya. Aku ingin ikut keluar, tapi aku takut dikira stalker olehnya. Oh, tidak mau! Tapi... Loh... Kenapa punggung Midorima bergetar? Dan kenapa dia—ambruk?! Aku melotot. Aku langsung berlari keluar, menghampiri Midorima yang terkapar. Apakah dia kedinginan? Aku memutuskan untuk membawanya ke apartemennya. Jangan pikir aku menggendongnya. Aku menyeretnya(oke, itu terdengar sedikit kejam)sampai ke dalam apartemennya. Rekor! Aku bisa menyeret seseorang yang lebih berat dariku!

-skip—

Aku menghembuskan napas lega saat matanya mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. "(name)?" panggilnya pelan. "Iya, ini aku," sahutku. "Kenapa aku disini, Nanodayo?" tanyanya pelan. "Kau terka—maksudku, pingsan di luar, jadi aku menyeretmu masuk. Umm... maaf bajumu jadi kotor," jelasku. Midorima mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha untuk sadar sepenuhnya. "Ukh... Kepalaku sakit," keluhnya sambil meringis. "Ah! Mana yang sakit? Aku—"

PLAKK!

Aku hanya tercengang saat tangan Midorima menepis tanganku yang terulur untuk memegang dahinya. Midorima sendiri juga terlihat kaget. Mungkin dia refleks menepisnya. Aku bangkit dengan wajah datar, lalu beranjak pergi, saat Midorima memegang tanganku. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Aku membelalakkan mataku. "Kau.. Bercanda?" tanyaku ragu. Midorima menggeleng. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kumohon.. 1 jam saja... Aku... Bosan sendirian, Nanodayo...," katanya. Tidak biasanya Midorima seperti ini. Ada apa dengannya? Setahuku, yang selalu merasa sendirian adalah Akashi Seijuurou(itu aku tahu dari kekasihnya{di FF MOS}yang merupakan sahabatku). Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi, dan duduk di sebelah Midorima yang hanya terdiam. Akh... Bagaimana ini? Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan!

"(name).."

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu, Nanodayo?"

"Eh? Bertanya apa?"

"Kau bilang kau hobi membuat lagu. Apa kau menggunakan software Vocaloid, Nanodayo?"

"I-iya."

"Kau hafal salah satu lagu Vocaloid, Nanodayo?"

"I-iya."

"Tolong nyanyikan untukku, Nanodayo."

"Apa?"

"Kumohon, Nanodayo."

"B-Baiklah..."

Aku menarik napas, lalu...

"_Toketou no choujou isu ni suwari hohoenderu anata wa__  
><em>_Akumaka soretomo watashi no haha na no ka...__Ugoku byoushin yureru__  
><em>_Seijou na seishin__  
><em>_Tokeitou no ue ni aru no wa__  
><em>_Taigika dokuka__  
><em>_Rasen kaidan susumu tabi__  
><em>_Hibiku shinon__  
><em>_Jikan to kattou wo kokoro ni kizamitsukeru__Gayoku ni oborete tsumi ni yogoreta te__  
><em>_Shokuzai kawari no tsurugi wo__  
><em>_Furuubeki aite wa dare na no darou?__Ano hi kono te ga egaita__  
><em>_Shoujo no shouzou ga__  
><em>_Oboroge na omoide ga kyouki no__  
><em>_Hajimari datta__  
><em>_Hitori no onna no umidashita__  
><em>_Ijou na akui wa__  
><em>_Nanatsu no akumu de subete wo kowashite shimatta__Dakedo tadashii michinori wa__  
><em>_Mada kiete wa inai kara__  
><em>_DORAMATIKKU na__monogatari wa__  
>Ima maku wo tojiru<em>

Mou mayowanai tatoe sakerarenu tatakai demo

_Anata ni yaiba wo mukeru koto ni natte mo__  
>Tokeitou no choujou isu ni suwari hohoenderu anata wa<em>_  
>Akumaka soretomo watashi no haha na no ka...<em>

Dareka dareka oshiete yo

_"Aku" to wa ittai nan na no ka wo__  
>Kibou wa hitotsu dake zetsubou wa akiru hodo<em>_  
>Tada munashii kokoro<em>

Dekiru koto wa sukunai kedo

_Kono te wo nigirishimete__  
>Furi tsudzuite iru ame ga yamu koto<em>_  
>Zutto inotteru<em>_  
>Kyodai na hari no oto yori mo hibiku dareka no warai goe<em>_  
>Mou kyoujin shika inai shinon no tokeitou<em>_  
>Itsuka toki ga tachi kono kunou wo waraeru hi ga kita nara<em>_  
>Kono te de kakou shinjitsu no monogatari wo<em>

(Ru ri ra ra ra ra

_Ru ri ra ra ra ra  
>Ru ri ra ra ra ra<br>Ru ri ra ra ra ra_

Ru ri ra ra ra ra

_Ru ri ra ra ra ra  
>Ru ri ra ra ra ra<br>Ru ri ra ra ra ra_

Ru ri ra ra ra ra

_Ru ri ra ra ra ra  
>Ru ri ra ra ra ra<br>Ru ri ra ra ra ra_

Ru ri ra ra ra ra

_Ru ri ra ra ra ra  
>Ru ri ra ra ra ra<br>Ru ri ra ra ra ra_

Ru ri ra ra ra ra

_Ru ri ra ra ra ra  
>Ru ri ra ra ra ra<br>Ru ri ra ra ra ra_

Ru ri ra ra ra ra

_Ru ri ra ra ra ra  
>Ru ri ra ra ra ra)<em>

Mou mayowanai tatoe sakerarenu tatakai demo

_Anata ni yaiba wo mukeru koto ni natte mo__  
>Tokeitou no choujou isu ni suwari kuchihateteru anata wa<em>_  
>Akumaka watashi no haha datta hito ka...<em>"

(Kaito Shion ft. Yuki Kaai—Handbeat Cloctower)

Aku berusaha menyanyikan lagu itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Saat selesai, aku menoleh menatap Midorima. Anak itu sudah tidur! Apa aku terlalu lama bernyanyi sampai tidak sadar dia tertidur, ya? Tapi... dia kelihatan manis... Aku ingin menyentuhnya tapi aku terlalu gugup. Dilematis! Ah, sudahlah! Aku mau kembali saja!

^o^V

**NORMAL POV**

Midorima terbangun saat dering handphone meyadarkannya. Sebuah pesan. Nomor tak dikenal.

_From: 08xxxxxxxxx_

_Midorima, kau sudah bangun, 'kan? Maaf aku meninggalkanmu semalam. Aku malu terus-terusan di apartemenmu._

_(fullname)_

Midorima memiringkan kepalanya. Awalnya dia nyaris lupa, tapi akhirnya ia ingat. Saat dia terkapar di depan apartemen dan kau menyelamatkannya. Midorima memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Rasanya... Semalam aku OOC sekali, Nanodayo... Hah..."

-skip-

TOK TOK TOK!

Midorima menoleh.

"Midorima, ini aku!"

Hoh, rupanya kau.

Midorima membuka pintu, menatapmu yang ada di depannya dengan sebuah kotak berisi brownies di dalamnya.

"Untukmu. Jarang-jarang aku membuat beginian," katamu singkat. Midorima menerimanya dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Jaa nee, tidurmu nyenyak? Masuklah, Nanodayo," kata Midorima. "Ha'i. Tidak perlu cemas. Yang sakit itu kau, bukan aku," sahutmu sambil tertawa kecil

DHEG.

Jantung Midorima berdegup kencang, lebih kencang dari biasanya. Wajahnya merah, sangat-sangat merah. Kau yang tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Midorima hanya menatap sekeliling. Apartemen yang bersih dan rapi. Tidak ada komik disini. Pokoknya, beda dengan apartemenmu! Komik bertebaran, poster Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin, gambar doodle yang kau buat sendiri, dan sebagainya menempel di dinding.

"(name)."

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau—"

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke sekolah bersama? Kau mau, 'kan?"

"Eh..."

"Aku takut kau sakit lagi."

"Ah, terima kasih, Nanodayo."

"Sama-sama!"

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon-Viewing Megane-kun**

**Kuroko no Basuke—Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**DLDR, KriSar please!**

**NORMAL POV**

"(name)cchi! Tadi di jalan aku melihatmu jalan berdua dengan Midorimacchi. Kalian baikan, ssu?" Kise langsung menyemburmu tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Ah, ya... I-itu... Hanya untuk hari ini sa-saja...," jawabku gugup, berusaha melupakan fakta bahwa wajahmu memerah. "I-itu bukan berarti aku mau baikan dengannya, Nanodayo!" sahut Midorima. "Siapa juga yang mau baikan denganmu?" katamu sinis. Midorima menatapmu tajam. "Lupakanlah!" lanjutmu lagi. Midorima menghela napas.

KRIIING!

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

~trololololol~

Waktu istirahat...

"(name)-chaaan!" Kamu mendengus. Kamu sudah hafal suara itu. "Ada apa, Momoi-san?" tanyamu singkat. "Makan siang bersama, yuk!" ajaknya. "Ah—Hei!" Tanpa meminta persetujuanmu, Momoi langsung menarikmu menuju atap, tempat biasanya Kisedai menghabiskan bekal masing-masing. Midorima langsung tersedak saat melihatmu datang. "Ka-KAU?!" pekiknya kaget. "Hei, iya, ini aku! Tidak perlu seperti itu, kenapa? Aku bukan setan, kok!" sahutmu kesal. "Bu-bukan begitu, Nanodayo!" sergah Midorima. "Sudahlah, Shintarou. Makanlah jatahmu dengan tenang. Ini tak seperti dirimu, kau tahu," lerai Akashi dingin. Midorima dan kamu serempak patuh dan duduk, lalu memakan bekalmu dengan tenang. Kamu menikmati semilir angin sepoi-sepoi yang menampar wajahmu halus.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Semua kompak menoleh, menatap asal suara.

"Ah, Kurokocchi! Kemarilah, ssu!" seru Kise riang. Kuroko mengangguk, lalu berjalan dan duduk di antara Momoi dan Akashi. "Ngomong-ngomong kalian bawa apa?" tanya Momoi antusias. "Satsuki, kita semua makan bekal yang sama denganmu, tahu," sahut Aomine. "Kecuali..." Aomine diam sejenak, menatap dirimu dengan seringaian khas yang terpasang di wajahnya. "Apa lihat-lihat?" tanyamu galak. "Kau bawa apa?" todong Aomine. "Oh, ternyata itu. Aku hanya bawa ini," jawabmu, lalu menunjukkan isi bekalmu. Semua mematung.

"Cupcake?! Yang benar saja!"

"Lihat! Ada gambarnya Tsubomi Kido, ssu!"

"Kenapa ada gambar Nigou disini?"

KLAP!

"Yaaah, kenapa ditutup, ssu?! Aku belum selesai melihatnya, ssu!"

"Biar saja! Kalian terlalu banyak komentar!"

CKRIS.

"Oh, maaf, tanganku licin," kata Akashi sambil menyeringai. Semua mematung.

"MAAF TELAH MENGGANGGU, YANG MULIA AKASHI SEIJUUROU!"

~lalalala~

**MIDORIMA POV**

KRIIING! Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Bel yang dianggap sebagai malaikat oleh kebanyakan anak-anak yang bodoh kurang pintar, termasuk gadis itu, (name). Dia payah sekali di pelajaran Matematika! Nilai ulangannya saja hanya dapat 25. Bahkan Aomine sedikit lebih baik darinya, dia dapat 26(pokoknya lebih dari 25!).

"Oi, Midorima!"

_Perfect timing_. Kenapa gadis itu datang saat aku sedang membicarakannya?

"Ada apa, Nanodayo?" tanyaku. "Aku mau lihat ulangan Matematika milikmu!" jawabnya tegas. Hah, masih di seputar matematika rupanya. "Hah.. Baiklah, Nanodayo. Ini dia," sahutku sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi ulangan Matematika. Kulihat matanya membelalak tak percaya. "TIDAK MUNGKIN! KOK BISA KAU DAPAT NILAI 100?!" serunya. "Tentu saja, Nanodayo. Otakku lebih encer darimu, Nanodayo," sahutku. "Kau tidak pakai kalkulator, 'kan?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng. "Handphone?" Aku menggeleng lagi. "Pensil Dewa Pemalas?" Aku kembali menggeleng. Seakan menyerah, dia duduk di bangku taman sekolah, lalu menghela napas. "Serius, Midorima," gumamnya. "Bagaimana caramu belajar?" lanjutnya. "Ya belajar," jawabku singkat. "Maksudku, kau belajar dengan metode apa? Memakan kertasnya? Mengekstraknya ke otakmu?" tanyanya kesal. "Kujadikan kapsul, Nanodayo. Tentu saja dengan berlatih mengerjakan soal-soal, Nanodayo!" sahutku.

"MIDORIMACCHI! (name)CCHI!"

Haduh, kenapa harus orang itu yang muncul?

"APA?!" tanyaku dan (name) serempak. Kise terperanjat. "Ka-kalian seram, ssu...," bisiknya takut-takut. "DIAM KAU!" seru kami bersamaan. Kami kembali berpandangan kejam.

"Kau meniru kata-kataku, ya?!"

"Kau yang meniruku, Nanodayo!"

"Ano... Midorimacchi, (name)cchi..."

"Berisik kau, Nanodayo!"

"Diamlah, Kise-kun!"

"Hei."

"H-HA'I, Akashi-kun/Akashicchi/Akashi!"

"Ayo pulang."

"B-BAIK!"

Bagai kerbau dicucuk hidungnya, aku, (name), dan Kise mengikuti Akashi dan yanglain keluar sekolah.

**MALAM HARINYA**

Lagi-lagi aku keluar apartemen. Untuk melihat bulan dan bintang, tentu saja. Entah kenapa, aku mulai suka begini. Aku suka keluar malam-malam. Aku suka melihat bintang. Samar-samar, aku kembali mendengar suara nyanyian yang berasal dari apartemen (name). Huh, pantas saja nilai ulangannya jelek. Dia terus berkutat dengan software kesayangannya itu. Lalu kapan dia belajar?

DHUAK.

Ugh, seseorang menjitak kepalaku! Aku menoleh, dan...

"Selamat malam, Midorima-kun," aku menatap pria pendek sedikit kurang tinggi itu. "Kuroko? Sedang apa kau disini, Nanodayo?" tanyaku dingin. "Ano, tadi aku menemukan benda ini terjatuh di kelas," jawabnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah boneka wortel kecil. Lucky item-ku! "Ini punyamu, 'kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Nanodayo. Untunlah kau menemukannya, Nanodayo," kataku sambil menerima boneka itu. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi, Midorima-kun," ucapnya. "Tunggu, Nanodayo!" panggilku. Kuroko menoleh. "Besok kau harus membawa kalkulator berwarna biru muda, Nanodayo. Itu adalah lucky item milikmu besok, Nanodayo," kataku. Kuroko hanya tersenyum, lalu berbalik pergi.

**To Be Continued**

Internet Positif! Sumpah ngeselin!

Mungkin Rena harus sewa Mukkun atau Hanamiya buat ngancurin Internet Positif.

"I'll crush you, Internet Positif-chin..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Moon-Viewing Megane-kun**

**Kuroko no Basuke—Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**DLDR, KriSar please!**

**READERS POV, MINGGU JAM 06.00 AM**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gadis malang itu menjerit, lalu terkapar di lantai apartemennya yang dingin. Oh. Itu aku.

"Tidaaak! Kenapa?! KENAPA?!" teriakku (sok) dramatis. Aku menatap nanar layar laptop abu-abu milikku. "Agh! Sial! Padahal sedikit lagi lagu ini selesai! Kenapa malah terhapus?!" seruku.

Tiba-tiba...

BRAKK!

"BERISIK, NANODAYO!"

Seorang pria lumutan bersurai hijau lumut mendobrak pintu apartemenku dan menumpahkan amarahnya begitu saja. Tampaknya dia terganggu dengan teriakanku. Aku hanya menatapnya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap layar laptop, seolah teriakan si Hijau hanya angin lalu saja.

Hening.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berulang-ulang. Hufff, untunglah anak itu sudah pu—

"Oi."

"GYAAAAAA!"

DHUAKK!

Err... Kalian bingung dengan backsound di atas? Jadi begini...

Dia menghampiriku perlahan.

Memegang bahuku pelan-pelan sambil berkata, "Oi."

Aku kaget dan berteriak.

Aku menendangnya.

Dan sekarang ia tersungkur di lantai.

"Ah, _gomen_, Midorima," kataku sekenanya. "Kamu hanya bilang 'gomen', Nanodayo?! Ini sakit, Nanodayo!" bentak Midorima kesal. "Lalu kau mau apa, hah?! Mau aku rawat?!" tanyaku tak kalah geram. Sontak wajahnya memerah. "Bu-bukan begitu, Nanodayo!" serunya. Ohoho, anak ini tsundere, ya?(yaelah baru nyadar kau der?)Lucu juga. "Ya sudah, katakan apa maumu?" sahutku sambil melipat tangan. "Aku minta kau tidak berteriak, Nanodayo," jawab Midorima. "Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya," sahutku santai. "Apa itu, Nanodayo?" tanya Midorima. "Aku tantang kau untuk tidak bersikap tsundere!" jawabku. "A-aku tidak tsundere, Nanodayo!" sahutnya marah. "Justru kau terlihat tsundere kalau kau berkata begitu," kataku. "AGGHH!" serunya frustasi.

"Kau menyebalkan, Nanodayo!"

BLAM!

Wah, marah.

**MIDORIMA POV**

Anak yang satu itu benar-benar membuatku frustasi! Apa maunya, sih?! Dia mengusik ketenanganku! Saat aku sedang asyik mengutuk(?) (name), handphone hijauku yang ada gantungan kunci kerosuke(itu lucky item hari ini, Nanodayo!)berbunyi. SMS dari Akashi.

_From: Akashi_

_Cepat ke rumahku. Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan kalian. Paling lambat jam 07.59 AM._

Kamisama... Merepotkan sekali. Aku langsung menyambar sepeda hijauku, lalu mengayuhnya sampai ke rumah Akashi. Kulihat baru aku, Kuroko dan Akashi(tentu saja, dia tuan rumahnya, Nanodayo)yang ada di situ. "Midorima-kun, kau tidak mengajak kekasihmu?" tanya Kuroko. "Eh? Siapa, Nanodayo?" tanyaku balik. Memang aku punya pacar? "(name)-san, 'kan, kekasihmu," sahut Kuroko heran. BLUSSHHH! "Di-dia bukan pacarku, Nanodayo!" seruku dengan wajah merah. "Tapi kalian cocok, Shintarou," timpal Akashi, menyetujui perkataan Kuroko. Demi Kerosuke! Kenapa mereka berpikir aku dan (name) pacaran?! Menyebalkan!

"Gomen, kami telat!"

Kise, Aomine, Momoi dan Murasakibara datang bersamaan. Untunglah mereka datang. "Nah, karena semua sudah datang, ayo kita masuk," gumam Akashi. Kami lalu masuk ke rumah Akashi.

Ternyata, Akashi memanggil kami kesini untuk bermusyawarah kemana kami akan liburan musim panas nanti. Dan akhirnya, setelah berunding, kami setuju untuk menjadikan pantai sebagai tempat liburan Kiseki no Sedai, Kuroko dan Momoi.

"Tapi..."

Momoi angkat bicara.

"Masa aku jadi perempuan sendiri?"

Ah, iya, ya.

"Kita bisa ajak pacarnya Midorimacchi, ssu!" usul Kise. PACAR?! "Pacar apa, Nanodayo?! Aku belum punya pacar, Nanodayo!" sergahku kesal. "Itu, (name)cchi! Kau ini tsundere akut, ssu! Pacar sendiri tidak diakui!" sahut Kise. "Dia bukan pacarku, Nanodayo!" seruku. "Sudahlah, Shintarou. Lebih baik cepat kau SMS dia, suruh anak itu kemari." Dan aku terpaksa menuruti titah Akashi. Merepotkan sekali.

10 menit setelah ku-SMS, anak itu akhirnya datang dengan sepedanya. Sepeda pria warna hitam. Tomboy sekali.

"Hahh.. Maaf terlambat. Ada apa, ya?" tanya gadis itu sambil terengah-engah. "Jadi begini, (name)." Akashi angkat bicara. "Untuk liburan musim panas nanti, maukah kau ikut berlibur ke pantai bersama kami? Momoi membutuhkan teman wanita, jadi kami berinisiatif untuk mengajakmu," jelasnya. "Tapi, nanti laptopku...", "Kau boleh membawanya. Kudengar kau membuat lagu? Kau bisa mencari inspirasi di pantai," potong Akashi. Seketika wajahnya berubah cerah. "Kalau begitu baiklah! Kapan kita berangkat?" tanyanya riang. "Besok, jam 05.00 AM harus sudah berkumpul disini," jawab Akashi. "Lalu, apa saja yang harus dibawa untuk besok?" tanya Aomine. "Terserah. Karena di mansion tempat kita menginap nanti, semua sudah tersedia disana. Jadi, tidak perlu bawa alat mandi karena disana masih baru," jawab Akashi tenang. "Baiklah kalau begitu," gumam (name) sambil beranjak. "Jangan pergi dulu, aku ingin bertanya. Siapa yang bisa memasak?" sergah Akashi. "(name) bisa memasak," jawabku singkat. "A-aku—" (name) kelihatan salah tingkah. "Iya, ya! Bukankah waktu itu (name)cchi membuat sendiri cupcake-nya? Kalau begitu, (name)cchi saja yang memasak!" timpal Kise. Akashi mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju. "Hahhh.. Mau bagaimana lagi..," gumamnya dengan nada pasrah.

:P

**NORMAL POV, HARI SENIN JAM 04.45 AM**

Ini masih kurang 15 menit lagi, tapi semua sudah berkumpul di rumah Akashi. Ya iyalah, karena sebenarnya, untuk Akashi, tepat waktu itu terlambat! Jadi, lebih baik datang lebih dulu sebelum gunting melayang. Yah, anggap saja ambil jalan aman.

"Bagus sekali, budak-budakku. Kalian datang sebelum jam 5. Kalian sangat disiplin," puji Akashi sambil menyeringai. Sekumpulan orang yang dipanggil 'budak' itu hanya tertawa nista, padahal dalam hati sudah takut kalau-kalau Akashi mengamuk dan mengeluarkan hujan gunting—yang otomatis akan ada hujan darah. "Semua sudah lengkap?" tanya Akashi. "SUDAH!" Akashi mengangguk-angguk senang. "Baiklah. 10 menit lagi, akan ada dua buah mobil yang akan menjemput kalian. Mobil satu, aku, (name), dan Momoi. Mobil dua, Tetsuya, Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, dan Shintarou. Mengerti?" titah Akashi. "Mengerti!" Akashi mengangguk-angguk lagi. Aomine mengutuk Akashi dalam hati. _"Anak ini,_ _seenaknya duduk bersama wanita!"_ pikirnya

10 menit kemudian~

"Nah, mereka sudah datang. Silahkan naik, semua," kata Akashi. Momoi dan (name) naik di mobil 1, sedangkan Kuroko, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima dan Aomine naik di mobil 2. Setelah semua sudah naik, barulah Akashi naik ke mobil 1. Mari kita berjalan-jalan ke mobil 2 dulu.

"Ukh, sesak!" keluh Aomine, sengaja menyindir Midorima—yang kebetulan membawa lucky item boneka Mikudayo(ehm, harap bedakan Mikudayo sama Nanodayo, ya!) "Sabar napa, Nanodayo!" sahut Midorima, tidak sadar kalau dia sedang disindir. "MEMANG INI SESAK GARA-GARA SIAPA?!" bentak Aomine. "Palingan gara-gara Murasakibara, Nanodayo." sahut Midorima. Anak ini rupanya masih belum ngeh kalau dialah dalang utama kesesakan di dalam mobil itu. "Ya lagian Aominecchi juga dodol, ssu! Harusnya Aominecchi tuh di bangku belakang! 'Kan Aominecchi yang paling gelap!" timpal Kise. "APA HUBUNGANNYA?!"

Sudahlah, ayo pergi ke mobil 1 saja. Di sana penuh dengan orang-orang nggak jelas :v

Di mobil 1—

"A-ano.. Mo-moi-san...," panggil (name) terbata. Wajahnya pucat. "A-ada apa, (name)-chan?! Kok wajahmu pucat?!" pekik Momoi panik, membuat Akashi yang sedari tadi asyik bermain shogi online di bangku depan terpaksa melihat ke belakang.

"Mu.. Al..."

"Akashi-kun! Kantong muntah!"

"Ini." (santai banget mas?)

"Terima ka—HUWEEEEEEEEEKKKK!(mohon jangan dibaca sambil makan)"

~to be continued~


	5. Chapter 5

**Moon-Viewing Megane-kun**

**Kuroko no Basuke—Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**DLDR, KriSar please!**

**READERS POV**

Akhirnya sampai juga. Mansion itu sangat besar dan luas. Pohonnya rindang, buahnya besar-besar. Bunga-bunganya juga indah. Ah, pasti menyenangkan kalau membuat lagu di bawah pohon sambil menyesap segelas es jeruk. Emm, (name), kau terlalu banyak berandai-andai.

"(name)cchi, jangan bengong! Ayo masuk, ssu!" tegur Kise, menyadarkanku dari lamunan. "Ah, b-baiklah," sahutku jengah, lalu mengikuti Kise ke dalam mansion. Akashi lalu membagi letak kamar kami. "Kamar 1, Momoi dan (name). Kamar 2, Tetsuya dan Shintarou. Kamar 3, Ryouta dan Daiki. Kamar 4, Atsushi. Kamar 5, aku," ujar Akashi. "Kok, Murasakicchi sendirian, ssu?! Terus, kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan Aominecchi, ssu?!" protes Kise. "Atsushi mendapat kamar sendiri, karena kalau dia mendiami sebuah kamar berdua, tidak akan cukup—mengingat Atsushi terlalu tinggi dan terlalu lebar(?). sedangkan untuk kasusmu, itu karena kau dan Daiki sama-sama cerewet, jadi sekalian saja kusatukan," jelas Akashi sambil menyeringai. Kise mendengus. Aku yakin sebenarnya anak itu masih ingin menolak, tapi dia takut gunting terbang akan mengancam nyawanya lagi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Akashi memang benar. Aomine dan Kise benar-benar mirip saudara beda warna(?). Mereka sama-sama cerewet dan sama-sama coretbodohcoret kurang pintar—walau sebenarnya aku juga sama—di pelajaran Matematika. Perbedaannya... Beda kulit dan beda warna rambut. Ah,ya, Kise juga lebih feminim daripada Aomine.

"(name)-chan, ayo!" seruan Momoi langsung menyadarkanku. Aku langsung masuk ke kamar 1, kamarku dan kamar Momoi. Setelah melihat kamar itu, aku hanya bisa tercengang. Ini adalah kamar impian! Bayangkan, komik, TV LCD keluaran terbaru, novel, dan—ini yang paling kusuka—Voicebank lengkap, dari Vocaloid 1 sampai Vocaloid 4. Kurasa aku mau tinggal di kamar ini terus menerus.

"(name)-chan mau bagian atas atau bawah?" tanya Momoi. "Uhm, di bawah saja. Aku ini berat, bisa-bisa kasur bagian atas bolong dan menindihmu, ehehe...," selorohku sambil tertawa. Momoi ikut tertawa. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku di atas!" seru Momoi girang. "Eh, Momoi-san," panggilku pelan. Momoi menoleh. "Ada apa, (name)-chan?" tanya Momoi. "Midorima itu dari dulu memang aneh, ya?" tanyaku balik. "Hah... Iya. Dia selalu membawa barang-barang aneh ke manapun. Dia bilang, itu adalah lucky itemnya. Seperti tadi. Dai-chan bilang padaku, tadi di mobil sesak karena Midorin membawa lucky item yang sangat besar, hehe...," ujar Momoi sambil terkekeh. "Itulah yang kadang membuatku tak habis pikir dengannya. Ah, aku jadi menyesal telah menyewa apartemen di sebelahnya," keluhku. "_Demo_, Midorin itu baik, kok! Dia perhatian, tapi karena tsundere-nya itu, dia malu mengakuinya," sergah Momoi. Tiba-tiba, dia langsung menatapku dengan pandangan menggoda.

"(name)-chan perhatian sekali kepada Midorin~ (name)-chan suka, ya...?"

"E-eh?! Ti-tidak, kok! A-aku ha-hanya me-menanyakannya ka-karena... Ano..."

"Mengaku sajalah, (name)-chan..."

"Su-sungguh! Pria menyebalkan dan aneh seperti itu, mana mungkin aku menyukainya!"

"Akan kuberitahu ke yang lain, ah~"

"He-hei!"

"Pfft~ HUAHAHAHA!"

Momoi akhirnya tak dapat menahan tawa. Ugh! Dia berhasil membuat wajahku semerah kepiting rebus! "Aku bercanda, aku bercanda!" serunya di sela-sela tawanya. "Momoi-san, kau menyebalkan!" seruku sambil melemparinya dengan bantal. Tepat sasaran. Bantal itu mengenai wajah mulus Momoi. Rasakan itu! "_Ittai_, (name)-chan!" keluhnya sambil meringis. "Itu salahmu sendiri, bercandamu itu dikit-dikit lucu, dikit-dikit enggak," sahutku(Rena: Etto... readers kebanyakan nonton Spong*bob ya?).

BRAKK!

"Oi, Satsuki!"

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Di mana koperku yang berisi majalah Mai-chan?!"

"Eh? Di bagasi, 'kan?"

"Oh, maksudmu ini?"

Tiba-tiba, Akashi muncul dengan koper yang Aomine maksud.

"Ini, ya?"

"I-iya..."

"Kusita."

"Tapi—"

"Kata-kataku ABSOLUT, Daiki."

Aomine hanya bisa tertunduk lemas. Momoi menghampiri Aomine yang lemas. "Tabahkan hatimu, Dai-chan," ucapnya. "Gampang sekali kau bicara, Satsuki. Tapi yang kubawa itu LIMITED EDITION!" sahut Aomine dengan wajah depresi. "Lagi pula, itu juga salahmu," timpalku. "Kok salahku?!" serunya bingung. "Kau tahu, 'kan, Akashi itu memang benci sesuatu yang berbau *piiip* seperti itu," sahut Momoi. "Momoi-san, caramu mengatakan 'piiip' itu terdengar... ambigu," tukasku.

"Terserah kau, (name)-chan."

:v

**Midorima POV**

Sudah malam. Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur. "Lelahnya, Nanodayo," gumamku pelan. "Setidaknya kau tidak muntah sepertiku, Midorima-kun," sahut Kuroko. "Kenapa kau muntah, Nanodayo? Ta-tapi tak berarti aku peduli padamu, Nanodayo!" tanyaku. "...Entahlah," jawab Kuroko singkat.

TOK-TOK-TOK!

Aku dan Kuroko berpandangan, berunding siapa yang akan membuka pintu. Akhirnya, aku membuka pintu dan—

"Makanan siap. Kau dan Kuroko, cepatlah ke ruang makan."

(name) hanya berkata begitu, lalu langsung pergi begitu saja. Jadi dia kesini hanya untuk mengatakan itu(ta-tapi bukan berarti aku ingin dia mengatakan hal yang lain, Nanodayo!)? Hah, menyebalkan. Aku menghela napas, lalu menatap Kuroko. "Kuroko, makan," kataku singkat, lalu meninggalkannya di kamar begitu saja.

Di ruang makan, semua sudah berkumpul, kecuali Kise. Aomine bilang dia sedang luluran(?), tapi aku yakin Aomine bercanda. Meskipun Kise memang agak—kuakui—melambai, tapi dia tidak mungkin sampai melakukan hal remeh-temeh ala perempuan, seperti luluran. (name) saja tidak pernah luluran(bukan berarti aku selalu melihatnya mandi, Nanodayo! [name] sendiri yang bilang kepadaku dan Momoi—ralat, [name] bilang kepada Momoi dan kebetulan aku ada di sebelah Momoi.), mana mungkin Kise—yang notabene adalah laki-laki—mau melakukan luluran?

Oke, berhenti bicara luluran. Kembali ke kenyataan.

"Aku kembali, ssu!" sapa Kise. "Duduklah, Ryouta. Bagaimana sesi luluranmu?" tanya Akashi(sepertinya Akashi ingin menistakan Kise...)tenang. "Apa maksudmu, Akashicchi? Luluran? Luluran apa, ssu?" tanya Kise balik. "Bukankah Kise-kun datang terakhir karena masih luluran?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah flat-nya. "Aominecchi! Kau bilang apa pada mereka, ssu?! Kau fitnah, ssu!" sembur Kise. "Sudahlah, Kise! Makan saja, sana!" potong Aomine, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku menatap jatahku. Nasi, sup tofu, dan telur dadar. "_Itadakimasu_, Nanodayo," ucapku, lalu memakan jatah makanku dengan tenang, diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Suasana menjadi sunyi ketika—

"Kise, makanmu seperti perempuan! Lambat!"

"Aomine, kau yang makan seperti berandalan. Jangan merendahkan perempuan."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kau pernah dipukul perempuan, tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, setelah makan aku akan memukulmu. Persiapkan dirimu."

"Ka-kalau (name), sih.. Jangan, deh."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan. Yang lainnya juga, 'kan?"

"Aku merestuimu, (name)cchi!"

"Aku juga, Nanodayo."

"Aku juga. Daiki, bersiaplah."

"Aku juga~ Nyam~"

"Aku juga. Tabahkan hatimu, Aomine-kun."

"Setuju! Dai-chan rasakan itu!"

"Semua jahaaat!"

"Kami tidak jahat, ssu! Kami hanya ingin menistakanmu, ssu!"

"Berisik, Kise!"

"DIAM."

"Hii...! Baik, Akashi/Akashicchi!"

Duet (name) dan Akashi memang perfect, Nanodayo.

-skip, Nanodayo—

Ini sudah jam 10 malam tapi Kuroko masih belum kembali ke kamar. Dia bilang dia ada perlu di kamar Akashi. Aku mulai takut dia digunting oleh Akashi(bukan berarti aku khawatir, Nanodayo! Soalnya, kalau Kuroko tidak ada, nanti tidak ada yang bisa memberikan pass ke kami, Nanodayo!). Aku keluar kamar, lalu mulai mencari Kuroko. Aku ada di depan kamar Kise dan Aomine—yang tumben pintu kamarnya dikunci—ketika...

"Aominecchi! Pelan-pelan, ssu!"

"Diamlah, Kise!"

"TU-TUNGGU, SSU! JANGAN PENCET YANG ITU! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku tercengan mendengar percakapan yang ambigay itu. Apa mereka... Mungkinkah... Aku rasa aku akan mimisan..

"DASAR AMBIGAAAAAAAAYYYY!" teriakku keras-keras, lalu berlari ke kamar Murasakibara yang juga dikunci. Aku mulai merasa tidak enak lagi.

"Bagaimana, Tetsuya?"

"...Ah... Menyenangkan..."

"Akachin, gantian..."

"Nanti dulu, Atsushi. Aku belum selesai."

"Akashi-kun, kasihan Murasakibara-kun."

"Tuh, Kurochin juga setuju."

"...Baiklah..."

Aku menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku. Ini apa-apaan?! One-on-Two?!

"APA-APAAN INI, NANODAYOOOOOOOOOOOO?!"

Akhirnya aku memutuskan ke kamar Momoi dan (name).

**Normal POV**

"Dasar AMBIGAAAAAAAAAYYYY!"

Kise dan Aomine tercengang saat mendengar teriakan Midorima. "Midorimacchi kenapa, sih?" tanya Kise. "Nggak tau, ah. Lanjut, yuk," sahut Aomine. Kise mengangguk, lalu kembali menatap layar komputer, memainkan game 'Bloody Roar 2' dalam mode two player.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"APA-APAAN INI, NANODAYOOOOOOOOOOO?!"

Ganti Akashi, Murasakibara dan Kuroko yang terhenyak.

"Midochin kenapa, ya?"

"Mungkin dia mulai lapar."

"Mungkin saja. Akashi-kun, mana joystick-nya, aku mau lawan Murasakibara-kun."

Dasar Midorima, pikiran anak itu condong ke 'M' rupanya.

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

**Moon-Viewing Megane-kun**

**Kuroko no Basuke—Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**DLDR, KriSar please!**

**READERS POV**

"(name)-chan~ Aku malas~~" rajuk Momoi. Ini sudah 10 kali dia merajuk. Lalu kau mau apa?" tanyaku malas. "...Tidak tahu," jawab Momoi polos. Aku sweatdropped. "Daripada guling-guling seperti itu, lebih baik kau tidur saja," usulku. "Tidak mau! Aku maunya tidur kalau sudah hujan!" seru Momoi. "Memangnya sekarang musim hujan, ya—"

"...Mmmm~ Tetsu-kun~~~"

Aku kembali sweatdropped. Ternyata dia bohong. Dia tetap tidur!

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke layar. Hujan atau tidak, siang atau malam, laptop adalah benda keramatku yang paling berharga! Aku merenggangkan tanganku, lalu mengucek kedua mataku. Bersiap membuat lagu ba—

KRIEEETTT~

Astaga. Ada hantu lumut di kamar! Hantu itu berkaca mata, pula! Ini hantu apa?!

Sedetik kemudian, aku sadar. Itu Midorima Shintarou, bukan hantu spesies apapun. Aku menghela napas lega, lalu menatap Midorima tajam. "Kau mau apa?" tanyaku. "Mau jualan kacang, Nanodayo," sahut Midorima asal, lalu tidur di kasurku begitu saja. Menyebalkan. Aku mengerutkan alisku. "Hei, itu KAMARKU," kataku sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'Kamarku'. "Aku tahu. Memang kenapa, Nanodayo?" tanya Midorima santai. Serius, orang ini tidak seperti Midorima yang biasanya. "Kau gila, ya?" pancingku, berusaha membuat tsunderenya keluar. Namun nyatanya, dia tetap santai. "Mungkin," jawabnya. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?! Jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar!" seruku gusar. Midorima bangun, lalu menatapku tajam, membuatku membeku di tempat. "Ikut aku," katanya pendek, lalu menarik tanganku. "Tu-tunggu! Kau ini mau a—" "Diam saja," potong Midorima. Aku mulai merinding. Orang ini tidak seperti Midorima, dia kenapa?

-skip—

Rupanya dia mengajakku keluar dari mansion, lalu berdiri di padang rumput yang sangat luas(ini bagian dari 'istana' Akashi, loh. Mewah, 'kan?) sambil menikmati jutaan bintang yang berhamburan di angkasa, ekstra satu buah bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Aku tercengang melihat bintang-bintang, terpesona. Midorima menatapku sangat lama, membuatku merasa aneh.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" tegurku. Midorima tidak menyahut, tapi mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Aku menghela napas, lalu menatap bulan lagi. "Kau tahu, Nanodayo?" Midorima angkat bicara. Aku menoleh. "Bulan tidak menghasilkan cahaya sendiri, Nanodayo," lanjutnya kalem. "Eh? _Hontou_?" tanyaku tak percaya. Midorima mengangguk. "Pantas saja nilaimu jelek Nanodayo, pengetahuan sederhana seperti itu saja kau tidak tahu Nanodayo," ejek Midorima. "Diam kau, Megane-Tsundere!" seruku. "AKU BUKAN TSUNDERE, NANODAYO!" teriak Midorima. Tsundere-nya kembali. "Bukan Tsundere dari Jupiter?! Orang yang mengelak dipanggil tsundere adalah tsundere sejati!" balasku. "Berisik, Nanodayo!" katanya. Ahaha, dia pasti menyerah. "Kau ini gampang menyerah kalau berdebat, ya," ejekku. "A-aku tidak menyerah, Nanodayo! Aku hanya kasi—eh, aku tidak merasa kasihan padamu, Nanodayo! Aku menyuka—maksudku membencimu, Nanodayo! Kau menyebalkan, Nanodayo! Aku jadi ingin menciu—maksudku meng-shoot-mu ke ring basket, Nanodayo! Kau membuat aku ingin memeluk—maksudku menendangmu, NANODAYO!" teriak Midorima. Aku tercengang. Wajah anak itu merah merona, memang dia kenapa, sih? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Kau ngomong apa sih? Cepat sekali."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Nanodayo?"

"Ummm... Tidak."

Midorima mendengus, berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu memegang tanganku erat-erat. Aku gugup mendadak.

"Kau suka membuat lagu, Nanodayo?"

"I-iya."

"Bisa kau buatkan lagu untukku, Nanodayo?"

Aku terkesiap.

"La-lagu apa?"

"Lagu... Lagu cinta..."

Aku membatu. Lagu cinta dia bilang?

"Untuk siapa memangnya?"

"Un...tuk...mu..."

"..."

Aku sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Wajahku memerah, semerah tomat masak, begitu juga wajah Midorima. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, manis sekali!

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau memintaku membuat lagu cinta untuk diriku sendiri?"

Mendadak anak itu kelihatan salah tingkah.

"A-aku bercanda, Nanodayo. Sumpah, Nanodayo. Sa-sa-sampai jumpa, Nanodayo!" Setelah berkata demikian, Midorima kabur dari hadapanku. Aku tercengang. Midorima Shintarou, manusia itu, setelah membuatku merasa terbang ke langit ketujuh, langsung menghempaskanku ke tanah begitu saja. Aku dibohongi. Tapi.. Kenapa rasanya sakit, ya?

-skip—

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dengan wajah masam, kemudian membanting pintu malang itu keras-keras, membuat Momoi langsung terbangun. "Ada apa, (name)-chan? Wajahmu seram sekali," tanya Momoi heran. "Momoi-san, bolehkah aku membunuh Midorima sekarang juga?" tanyaku balik. "Ke-kenapa kau ingin membunuh Midorin?! Nanti di tim tidak ada lagi Number One Shooter!" serunya ngeri. "Karena aku membencinya," jawabku. "Ke-kenapa?" tanya Momoi lagi. Aku tak menjawab, tapi menaiki ranjangku dan menghempaskan tubuhku. Momoi menatapku lama.

"Apa Midorin... Mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan?"

JLEB.

Kok bisa tahu?

"Tidak, kok." Aku berusaha menjawab dengan wajah santai. "(name)-chan... Bohong, ya...," kata Momoi pelan. "Aku tidak bohong, kok," sahutku. "Ceritakan saja padaku! Kumohon, (name)-chan!" pintanya. Aku menelan ludah. Apakah dia bisa kupercaya? Tidak, dia memang cerewet, tapi dia sama sekali tidak seperti Takao Kazunari—teman sekelasku—yang ember. Momoi pandai menjaga rahasia. Aku menghela napas. Aku akan cerita—dengan sedikit unsur editan.

-langsung skip :v—

"...Lalu dia kabur begitu saja," tutupku sambil menghela napas berat. Momoi menatapku simpati. "Kuakui, Midorin memang agak tsundere, tapi... Kabur setelah menyatakan perasaan itu sangat-sangat-sangat buruk," komentarnya. Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Momoi. "Entahlah. Yang pasti, untuk sementara aku tidak mau bertemu Midorima," jawabku. "(NAME)-CHAN _HONTOU NI BAKAAA_!" teriak Momoi. "Heee?! _Nandee_?!" tanyaku bingung. "Kau ini gadis pemberani! Labrak dia dan paksa dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Midorin itu tipe yang tidak peka, seperti kebanyakan golongan darah B!" serunya berapi-api. Aku menatapnya sambil berdecih. "Gampang kalau ngomong!" bentakku. Momoi berjengit, menatapku ketakutan. "Anak itu tak akan peduli! Dia pasti akan segera membelokkan topik! Lagipula, kalau kau jadi aku, kau berani, HAH?!" Aku menatap Momoi nanar, napasku tak beraturan. "(name)-chan, aku hanya mencoba membantu—"

"_URUSAI_!"

Aku langsung memotong kata-kata Momoi tanpa perasaan, lalu keluar kamar.

BRAAAAAKKKKK!

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Akashi, lalu mengetuknya perlahan. "Ada apa?" tanya Akashi. "Apa ada kamar kosong di sini?" tanyaku. Ada getar dalam suaraku. "Memang kenapa? Ada masalah dengan Momoi?" tanya Akashi. "Aku ingin tidur sendiri." Seraya mengatakan itu, aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Baiklah. Di dekat kamar Atsushi ada kamar kosong, tidurlah di sana," sahut Akashi akhirnya. Aku mengangguk, lalu melenggang pergi.

**MIDORIMA POV**

Aku bodoh. Aku sangat bodoh. Aku menghilangkan kesempatan itu. Kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dan aku semakin merasa bersalah saat mengetahui bahwa dia dan Momoi bertengkar karenaku(kamarku ada di sebelahnya, jadi terdengar sampai kamarku dan Kuroko). Kuroko menatapku tajam, membuatku merasa terganggu. "Apa, Nanodayo?" tanyaku. "Kurasa kau harus bilang yang sebenarnya, Midorima-kun," kata Kuroko tenang. "Ta-tapi—", "Kau mau membuat persahabatan mereka hancur—karenamu?" ancam Kuroko. Dia serius saat ini. "Bagaimana caranya, Nanodayo?" tanyaku lemas. Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Aku dan yang lain akan membantumu," katanya yakin. Matanya memancarkan keyakinan yang amat kuat.

-skip—

Kuroko...

Membantu sih membantu... Tapi kenapa dengan permainan ini?!

"Kita akan bermain 1 jam di surga," kata Akashi tenang. "Bukannya 7 menit di surga?" tanya Momoi sangsi. "Ini aturanku, Momoi. Jadi aku yang menentukan," sahut Akashi. "Asyik," kata Aomine dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kutebak, dia pasti memikirkan sesuatu yang—ASDFGHJKL(maksudku IYKWIM, Nanodayo). "Aku lapar," gumam Murasakibara. "Makan SNI*KERS, Murasakicchi," olok Kise. "Terserah," kata Kuroko tenang. Sementara (name) tak berkomentar. Dia menatap ke luar jendela. Anak itu pasti marah.

Akashi berdehem sejenak, lalu menyapu pandangannya ke arah kami. "Tetsuya, kocok dadunya," suruh Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk, lalu mulai mengocok dadu.

TUK~

Kedua dadu itu jatuh bersamaan.

"Dadu nomor 2, Shintarou. Dadu nomor 4... (name)."

Aku menahan napas. Itu berarti kami akan berdua di kamar ini selama satu jam penuh, HANYA BERDUA. Sekali lagi, HANYA BERDUA. Sengaja diulang agar terlihat lebih dramatis.

"Baiklah, kami akan meninggalkan kalian berdua di kamar ini selama satu jam PENUH. Saat batas waktunya telah dilewati, kami akan masuk," kata Akashi sambil beranjak pergi, diikuti Aomine, Kise, Momoi, dan Murasakibara(setelah diseret oleh Akashi secara kejam). Kuroko—dia malah sudah keluar duluan dari tadi.

Sekarang, tinggal aku dan (name).

Apa yang harus kukatakan?

**~To Be Continued :V~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Moon-Viewing Megane-kun**

**Kuroko no Basuke—Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**DLDR, KriSar please!**

**MIDORIMA POV**

Oke, coba kuingat cara Mengobrol dengan Wanita yang telah Kuroko ajarkan(?) padaku. Pertama, pancing dia. Semangat!

"(name)..," panggilku pelan. "Apa?" tanyanya. Terima kasih Oha-Asa, malam ini memang malam yang tepat untuk Cancer dan (YourZodiac)mengobrol. "Ano... Etto... Begini, Nanodayo. Ti-tipe pria idamanmu... seperti apa, Nanodayo?"

CRAP.

Salah pertanyaan!

"...Aku suka tipe orang yang **TIDAK TSUNDERE, BERANI MENYATAKAN PERASAANNYA SECARA LANGSUNG, dan BUKAN MANIAK OHA-ASA**."

JLEBBB.

Mati aku.

Dia sedang menyindirku, ya? Sabar, Midorima. Sabar. SABAR. Aku menelan ludah, lalu kembali membuka mulut. "Jam berapa sekarang, Nanodayo?" tanyaku. Sekadar basa-basi. "Mana kutahu. Aku tidak bawa jam. Di ruangan ini tidak ada jamnya," jawabnya ketus. (name), sebegitu bencinya kau padaku sampai bersikap ketus padaku?#abaikanNanodayo. Aku (lagi-lagi)menelan ludah. "Begitu, ya, Nanodayo. Etto, ka-kau masih marah, Nanodayo?" tanyaku pelan, sambil jaga jarak, siapa tahu dia akan membunuhku(_**Rena: Nggak kira, lah. Kami semua masih tjintah padamuh :v**_). Tak kusangka, dia malah tak menjawab. Punggungnya... loh, bergetar? Apa aku salah bicara? Dia berbalik, menatapku tajam, dan—

PLAKK!

Ternyata bukan membunuhku, tapi menamparku.

Meskipun tamparannya di pipi, tapi sakitnya... di HATI...

"Menurutmu bagaimana, hah?!" bentaknya. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, tinggal menunggu jadwal meluncur(?). aku terdiam. Tamparan itu sudah menjelaskan semua dengan jelas. Dia tidak marah, tapi SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT MARAH. "Kau menghancurkan semuanya. Kau menghancurkan perasaanku, persahabatanku dengan Momoi-san, sekarang kau puas, HAH?!" serunya. Aku tercenung. "JAWAB AKU, _TEME_! APA KAU PUAS SEKARANG?!" teriaknya. Aku menatapnya. "Maaf," kataku lirih. "Aku tidak butuh kata maaf!" sahutnya. "Maafkan aku, Nanodayo. Aku akui aku memang terlalu TSUNDERE, Nanodayo! Aku terlalu ragu untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu, Nanodayo! Aku terlalu peduli kepada Oha-Asa, Nanodayo!" seruku tiba-tiba, membuat gadis itu berjengit kaget. "Ka-kau...," gumamnya. Pupil matanya bergetar. "Tapi.." Aku menarik napas. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Nanodayo. Untuk yang satu itu, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak berbohong, apalagi bercanda, Nanodayo. Aku terlalu takut kau akan menolakku, Nanodayo," kataku pelan. (name) menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Mido... Midorima...", "Aku menyukaimu, Nanodayo! Jangan pergi, jangan pergi dariku, Nanodayo!" kataku. Ah, senang sekali mengatakannya. Beban yang bertumpuk seakan menghilang. "Kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanyanya pelan, memastikan. "Aku sungguh-sungguh, Nanodayo," jawabku tegas. Air mata itu tumpah. (name) menghambur ke pelukanku. "Jangan menangis karenaku, Nanodayo. Bukankah aku yang membuat hatimu serasa hancur, Nanodayo? Bukankah aku yang menghancurkan persahabatanmu dengan Momoi, Nanodayo?" tanyaku lembut. Namun gadis itu tak menggubrisnya, dia malah menatapku dengan kedua bola matanya. "Kau... Kau menyebalkan!" katanya, membuatku terdiam. "Kau harusnya bilang dari awal! Nyatakan saja apa adanya, _Teme_! Tak usah ragu! Kau... Kau membuatku terus menyimpan perasaanku dalam-dalam!" lanjutnya. "Maaf, Nanodayo." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Mau bilang apa lagi? Dadaku serasa mau meledak, mengeluarkan banyak bunga-bunga :v.

"Oi, kami akan masuk 1 menit lagi, jadi bersiaplah!"

Terdengar seruan Aomine. Aku dan (name) tersenyum kecil.

**READERS POV**

Terima kasih, _Kamisama_.

Terima kasih telah membuat Midorima membuang sifat tsunderenya—untuk sementara. Tapi itu lebih dari cukup. Karena aku tahu perasaanku terbalas.

"Oi, kami akan masuk 1 menit lagi, jadi bersiaplah!"

Ck, dasar Aomine pengganggu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Waktu kami memang sudah habis. Kemudian, Akashi membuka pintu dan masuk, diikuti Kise, A(h)omine, Kuroko, Murasakibara, lalu Momoi. Aku langsung berjalan menghampiri Momoi. "Momoi-san, maaf, aku sudah membentakmu," kataku sambil menunduk. "Tidak apa-apa, kok! (name)-chan orangnya memang sedang sensitif saat itu, jadi aku bisa memaklumi!" sahutnya sambil tersenyum manis. "_Hontou? Yatta! Arigatou_, Momoi-san!" seruku, lalu memeluknya.

"(name)-san, di pipimu masih ada air mata. Mau kuhapu—"

"Bi-bi-bi-biar aku saja, Nanodayo!"

Midorima langsung memotong perkataan Kuroko, lalu menghapus sisa air mataku. Midorima, jangan terlalu protektif. Kumohon. "Tidak apa-apa, kok, eheh...," sahutku sambil meringis geli. "Jangan lupa traktirannya, ssu!" Kise tiba-tiba menimpali percakapan kami. "Eh?" gumamku. "Itu, ssu! Pajak Jadian, ssu!" kata Kise semangat.

"...Pajak Jadian, ssu!"

"...Pajak..."

"...Jadian.."

Baik aku maupun Midorima sama-sama terpaku. Jangan-jangan...

"KALIAN MENGUPING, YA/NANODAYO?!"

_Kamisama_, pantas saja mereka kembali dengan raut muka sumringah—terutama Kise dan Aomine, uh, menjijikkan—ternyata karena mereka mengetahui apa yang terjadi tadi di dalam. Oke, wajahku mulai merah, merah sekali, sangat merah, merah 100%(_Apaan sih ni author_). Aku mengambil ancang-ancang, dengan bertumpu pada kaki kanan, aku berlari, dan...

DHUAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

"SAKIIIITTTT, SSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"_ITTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII_!"

Rasakan itu, kopi-susu! Hahahahaha!

Tunggu, tunggu. Kenapa aku malah seperti menjadi tokoh antagonis?

Aku menepuk kepalaku dengan tangan kanan, lalu berbalik pergi. "Tunggu dulu, (name)-chan! Permainan kita belum selesai!" cegah Momoi. "Aku capek. Sudah jam 12 malam, tahu," sahutku sambil terus berjalan pergi.

**SKIP:V 2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

"SHIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!" seruku dan Takao bersamaan. "Ada apa lagi, Nanodayo?" tanyanya. "Kazu-kun mentraktir kita makan di Maji! Kau ikut 'kan?" kataku. Oh, ya, Kazu-kun adalah nama panggilan untuk Takao. "Aku...", "Ayolah, Shin-chan! (name)-chan saja setuju, apa kau mau menghancurkan hatinya?" desak Takao. Oh, bagus, Takao! Kau hebat! Midorima terlihat salah tingkah. "Bukan begitu Nanodayo, aku... Aku...," gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah. Aih, Midorima yang blushing memang keren. Aku suuuukaa!

"Shin-chan mau bilang iya, tapi dia malu!" kataku akhirnya. "Apa maksudmu, Nanodayo?!" serunya kesal. Aku meleletkan lidahku. "_Problem_?" tanyaku balik.

"(NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE)!"

Hahaha~

**~END~**

**S.E.L.E.S.A.I!**


End file.
